I'm Not A Potter, I'm A Cullen
by WWW 93 Diagon Alley
Summary: Carlisle Cullen had a daughter back in the the 1600's. He gave her up not knowing when he if he was ever going to see her again only having a the word of a powerful wizard that he would. Fast fowarding to 1996 The Girl-Who-Lived got the surprise of her life.
1. Chapter 1

I'm not a Potter, I'm a Cullen

Carlisle Cullen looked at his daughter with sadness in his eyes. He was recently turned in to a

Bloodsucking monster, a vampire. He knew that he couldn't raise her, the blood lust is to strong, his wife

was incapable of raising her, his father couldn't do it Carlisle knew he wouldn't raise her properly. He

was pulled out of his thoughts when a bright flash of light appeared in the middle of the room. Carlisle

moved in front of his daughter in case the person was a threat. What he saw shocked and confused

him at the time. For their standing in front of him was an elderly man hit a long white hair and a long

beard that was tucked into his belt, his eyes were a pale green color. What confused him the most were

the weird bathrobe type clothing that were a deep burgundy color.

"Who are you" Carlisle demanded.

"I am referred to as Merlin Carlisle Cullen. I'm here to help you with your problem with your daughter.

Mr. Cullen. I am a wizard," replied this so called Merlin.

"Get away from my daughter" said Carlisle, he didn't want this wizard to harm his precious daughter.

"You don't have to be afraid for your daughter Mr. Cullen, I mean no harm to you I just wanted to talk to

You. You see Mr. Cullen your daughter cannot complete her destiny here. I could take her with me

Where I know she will be safe and loved and when the time is right you will see her again," said Merlin.

Carlisle was having an internal battle give her to this wizard or live an eternal life not knowing what

happened to her.

"What would happen to her if I didn't give her to you?" Carlisle asked.

"She'll die in a couple of week's" Merlin explained," You will give her to your father and she will become

ill and die of the in the next month. But she will fall ill in two days. Give her to me and she will live." The

wizard said soothingly. Carlisle crumbled after he said that she will die, he gave a reluctant sigh picked

his daughter and handed her to Merlin.

"You're making a good choice," Merlin said wisely. Carlisle gave him a look as to say "Shut up" and

Whispered," This isn't a good-bye, it's a see you soon. I love you Ivy Violet Cullen"

And with that Merlin left with a blinding flash of white light.


	2. Chapter 2

-1996-

Ivy Potter stared at her reflection in the mirror with a frown making its way on to her full red lips. Her

hair that was as dark as the night was pulled in a half up half down up due so that her loose curls were

cascading down her back until her tiny waist. Ivy was always short for her age, she was now at 16, barley

5'1 but with long legs that seem like they go on for miles. Ivy looked at her face with her high check

bones, button nose, flawless ivory skin, and shocking purple eyes made her look very pretty. Ivy knew

that but she was very modest about it. She was also very fit from Quidditch and dance from when she

was growing up.

"Ivy!" shouted Mrs. Weasley,"Time to go to Diagon Alley."

"Coming!" replied Ivy.

Diagon Ally Several hours later

Ivy POV

"What the bloody hell do you mean?" I shouted at the goblin in front of me. I just got pulled aside from

the Weasley's by a goblin that told me that I had to take a blood test( where you give blood and the

determine if you are from any other families) I did said blood test only for the goblin to tell me I was

born in the 1600's! Are these goblins on something? Seriously I was born in 1980 on July 31st to James

and Lily Potter. Not to Carlisle Cullen and Dianne Cullen neé Potter!

"Miss. Potter," the goblin said calmly," The blood test never lies if it said you are born to these people

then you are!" I could tell the goblin was getting angry so I wisely calmed down, sitting down after I

noticed I got up at some point in time.

"Back go business, you are the sole heir to the Potter fortune, as well as the Merlin's, Black's, and the

Gryffindor's. You are now known as Lady Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Merlin, you hold 4 seats on the

Wizagamount. I suggest that you head down to Merlin's vault first then go back to your school shopping."

All I could do was nod dumbly not really knowing what to say. There was a knock at the door, a goblin

appeared saying that they were going to take me down to my vaults. I followed still in a bit of a daze,

but managed to stay on my feet the whole time.

Merlin's Vault

After we came to a stop the goblin said," You have to state your name and you will be able to enter"

I nodded and walked up to the vault that looked to be made up of gold entirely, it reached the sealing

with French type of doors, but on he doors was a shield that had a sword and a wand crossed with a phoenix in the middle of it. I walked up to it placed my hand in the middle of the shield and stated,

" Ivy Violet Cullen" If the goblin was surprised at all he was very good not showing his emotions. With a

bang the doors to the vault opened to reveal mounds and mounds of gold. I walked in slowly and got a

better look at my surroundings, their were two rooms when with all my gold, and one with heirlooms. In

the one with the heirlooms there were weapons on one side such as a set of daggers with the family

crest on the handle, a bow and a quiver that had a bunch of arrows in it, different kinds of swords and

so on. The next wall had a bunch of jewels on jewellery on it that I'm am going to take some of btw,

then on the final wall was a bunch of books and scrolls on a giant book shelf that took up the whole wall.

Suddenly a voice said, "Hello there young Ivy"

I nearly jumped out my skin, but I turned none the less, for there in a panting was the oldest man I have

ever seen, even older then Dumbledore.

"Who are you?" I asked curiously.

"I am Merlin, who else?" said the now named Merlin," I have been waiting to talk to you for a long time

young one. You have now learned of your true heritage, I presume?"

I nodded positively, wondering how that made a difference, for my parents were long dead.

" You're probably wondering why I'm asking well you see your father is still alive,

I stood there speechless until I could finally choke up one word.

"What?"


	3. AN

**A/N- Hey I'm so sorry I haven't updated in for ever, so I have some news. I have recently read**

**someone's comment on how mine story is similar to someone else's (The Lost Cullen,) so I checked it out, **

**talked to the author and decided that I am going to re write it. It will be different yet the same If you **

**know what I mean. I might not get to this story for a while, so don't worry I will re write it just I am **

**focusing on other stories. TTFN**

**WWW 93 Diagon Alley**


End file.
